À couper le souffle
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Traduction. Cinq fois où Gellert Grindelwald, volontairement ou non, a coupé le souffle à quelqu'un. AD/GG, slash.


**Titre** : À couper le souffle (traduction de **Five Breaths That Gellert Grindelwald Took Away**)  
**Auteur****e** : Emeraldadrasteia (id : 291393)  
**Traductrice** : Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Angst, je crois.  
**Pairing** : Albus/Gellert  
**Disclaimer** : La fic est à Emeraldadrasteia, les personnages sont à JKR, je ne possède que la traduction :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**À couper le souffle**

**1. Ariana**

Il avait eu l'intention de s'éclipser en solitaire dans le jardin derrière la maison pendant que sa Tante Bathilda s'entretenait avec les universitaires invités, mais une fille se trouvait déjà à l'extérieur, dans la cour des voisins. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et se détourna, les mains pleines de lys coupés.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de se présenter, mais elle ne lui accorda aucune attention et poursuivit son examen des fleurs. Il resta maladroitement planté là jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il arrache l'une des pensées de Tante Bathilda qui se trouvait de son côté de la barrière et la lui offre.

Elle se retourna vers lui et accepta le cadeau sans dire un mot, avec une petite révérence de remerciement et un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Quel est ton nom ? » lui demanda-t-il, mais à ce moment elle se figea sur place, cessa sa contemplation des pétales, lui lança un regard paniqué et se mit à crier, secouant la tige vigoureusement.

Deux autres personnes foncèrent vers la cour depuis la porte arrière de la maison, alertées par le bruit.

« Tout va bien, Ariana, tout va bien. Il y avait seulement une araignée dans cette fleur, » dit le plus jeune pour réconforter sa sœur, puis il fixa furieusement son aîné. « _Toi_, tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule à l'extérieur ! »

« Pardon, pardon, » répétait Gellert, « J'essayais seulement de lui parler. »

« Ça va. » L'aîné ignora son frère et tendit la main à Gellert. « Tu dois être le neveu en visite de Miss Tourdesac. En passant, je suis Albus. Albus Dumbledore. »

« Gellert Grindelwald, » sourit-il en serrant la main tendue.

**2. Albus**

« Où sont Aberforth et l'adorable Ariana ? » demanda Gellert en entrant dans la chambre d'Albus, l'exemplaire original des Contes de Beedle le Barde de Tante Bathilda dans les mains.

« À l'extérieur, » répondit Albus, retirant les parchemins, les plumes et les livres de son lit. « Mon cher frère s'est plaint de toi et du temps que nous passions ensemble. »

Gellert rit, s'appuyant contre une armoire. « Voudrait-il nous rejoindre ? Est-ce là le problème ? »

Albus s'assit sur le lit. « Non, je ne crois pas. Il préférerait que je surveille Ariana tout le temps. »

« Ne l'as-tu pas amenée avec toi au marché hier ? »

« Oui. Ça l'a mis encore plus en colère, il dit que ce n'est pas sûr de la laisser sortir en ville. Il l'a amenée avec lui pour nourrir les chèvres. Il ne me fait plus confiance. »

« À cause de moi, je suppose ? » Gellert s'enfonça dans le lit, le livre de Beedle à ses pieds, oublié pour le moment.

Albus mordit sa lèvre. « Probablement. »

Gellert se pencha et l'embrassa avant qu'Albus ne proteste, avant qu'il ne relâche son souffle.

**3. Aberforth**

Elle tomba au sol avant que l'une de leurs trois baguettes ne s'abaisse.

Gellert, qui lui faisait face, fut le premier à le remarquer mais Aberforth, qui suivit son regard stupéfait, fut le premier dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, le premier à mettre fin à leur triple duel.

Il s'approcha d'un pas trébuchant, souffle brisé, la prit doucement dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux qui encadraient lâchement son visage.

Albus relâcha Gellert de son emprise tremblante avant de s'effondrer près d'Aberforth dans un silence choqué.

Gellert s'enfuit, sa baguette toujours crépitante en main, avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse regarder en arrière.

**4. Albus**

La puissance du sortilège du Bouclier rejeta Albus sur le sol et, pendant une seconde, la peur s'empara de Gellert qui craignit d'y être allé trop fort. La Baguette de Sureau ne connaissait pas la pitié.

Il se détendit en constatant que la poitrine d'Albus s'élevait et s'abaissait contre le sol et il raffermit son emprise sur sa baguette.

Albus se releva, respirant lourdement. « Je dois t'arrêter, Gellert. Je dois mettre fin à ta folie. »

« Je suppose que oui, » répondit Gellert, léchant ses lèvres inconsciemment, « mais j'ai toujours voulu danser une dernière fois avec toi. »

Ils sourirent tous deux, même quand Albus jeta un nouveau sort dans sa direction.

**5. Tom Riddle**

« … je ne l'ai jamais eue, » dit-il simplement à ce Seigneur des Ténèbres autoproclamé.

Tom Jedusor (le nom qu'Albus préférait employer dans toutes ses lettres et, par conséquent, son nom dans l'esprit de Gellert) inspira brusquement, stupéfait, avant de forcer l'esprit de Gellert.

« _Tu mens_. »

C'était une bonne chose de savoir qu'au moins, Albus avait appris à ses élèves à discerner l'évidence, pensa Gellert.

Puis, il n'en pensa plus rien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je traduirai probablement d'autres fics construites sur le même modèle et les posterai à la suite. En attendant, j'apprécie beaucoup les reviews, même si j'ai seulement traduit la fic :)


End file.
